


Don't Forget

by thilesluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam forgets that Gabriel is an angel. Gabriel makes sure he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

Most of the time when he and Gabriel are fucking, Sam is in control. He pushes and pulls and manhandles the angel where he wants him, growling out commands and orders, whispering dirty things into Gabriel’s ear that make the smaller body shudder with anticipation or clench tightly around Sam where he’s buried in the blinding heat. He likes the angel pliant beneath him or on his knees just _taking_ everything he throws at him—Sam pushing Gabriel’s face into the rough bedspread or pushing at the angel’s knees until he’s practically folded in half and just, fuck--just letting Sam—a human—pound into him mercilessly until both of them moan through their releases.

It’s become so common that Sam almost forgets that Gabriel isn’t just another human; he forgets that he’s fucking an angel who can level cities with the snap of his fingers.

Sometimes Gabriel has to remind him.

It happens without warning because at first he’s pinning the angel to the bed, fingers sliding in and out of Gabriel’s hole, slick with lube and saliva—pressing, reaching, pushing at the spot that has the angel clenching around Sam’s digits and throwing his head back against the mattress. And then suddenly, the human is on his back, hands trapped in leather cuffs that have been threaded through the spires of the headboard, a lap full of archangel looking smug as all hell.

“What the fuck, Gabriel?” he demands even though he knows what this is. It’s part of the routine they’ve established. Gabriel restrains him and then fucks him hard enough that he sees stars and comes untouched.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Sam,” is the response as the angel reaches out and runs a finger down Sam’s chest. The hunter arches into the light touch, pulling on his cuffs.

“Gabr—“

“Shut up, Sammy. Or do I have to gag you too?”

Sam snaps his mouth shut though he can’t deny the curl of heat in his belly at the thought of being gagged.

Gabriel stares down at him thoughtfully, a finger resting on his chin. “What are we going to do with you tonight, kiddo? I bet you want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

The human remains silent but he’s pretty sure the way his dick twitches at the thought is answer enough.

“So eager, aren’t you?” Gabriel laughs. He reaches behind himself to give a few solid tugs on Sam’s cock and the hunter can’t stop the whimper that falls from his lips. “I love the fucking sounds you make. Especially when I come and you’re buried inside me.”

Gabriel’s eyes flash golden in the dim light of the room. “Would you like that? Do you want me to ride you until I come?”

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

“Please—I—Gabriel—“ Sam can’t think, he can’t talk. The world has zeroed in on Gabriel and his voice and his hand around the human’s dick.

“I think I’m going to use you tonight. You’re going to be my little—well not actually little—toy. I’m going to use you for my pleasure and you’re not going to come until I’m done with you,” Gabriel says smugly in a voices that’s less ‘dirty talk’ and more ‘teacher explaining classroom rules’—which is an entirely different kink of Sam’s.

The angel grips him tightly, lining him up with his already slick and prepared hole. Gabriel slides down, his eyes fluttering shut as his ass comes to rest on Sam’s thighs. The pace he sets is torturously slow, a gentle rise and fall, each roll of his hips languid and controlled. Sam lets out a whimper and tries to thrust up into Gabriel’s heat but is stopped with a bite to his neck from where the angel has leaned over him, pressing their chests together.

“Shame on you, Sammy. Didn’t you hear me? I’m running this show tonight. You’re mine to use as I want. Don’t fucking move or I’ll strap you to the fucking bed. Do you understand?” he whispers into Sam’s ear. Gabriel rolls his hips faster twisting his body as he rises almost entirely off the human before dropping himself back down with a lewd smack of skin on skin and a wet sound as Sam fills him.  The hunter wills himself not to move, his legs trembling with the effort to hold still.

His arms strain against the cuffs and the wood of the headboard creaks in protest. Gabriel pushes himself up, leaning back to rest his hands on Sam’s thighs as he rocks up and down, making the breathy little sounds that drive the hunter fucking insane. Gabriel’s cock is hard and flushed as it bounces, smacking against both their stomachs with his movements. God, Sam want’s to taste it, wants to gather the drops on precome on his tongue and savor them.

“Not yet,” Gabriel groans and the human realizes he’s been thinking out loud. “Maybe later when I’m done with you, I’ll fuck your mouth. Maybe I’ll use all your holes tonight. Do you want that? After I’m done with your dick, maybe you can suck me hard and I can fuck you. You’d like that, you’re a little slut every time I fuck you,” the angel pants. He picks up his rhythm and Sam’s going to lose it, he’s going to come. Just as his balls start to tighten, though, he feels a tight pressure around the base of his cock and he cries out.

“What did I say, Sammy? You’re not going to come until I’m done with you,” Gabriel says as he splays a hand across Sam’s chest, his fingers brushing against a nipple.

“Did you just put a cock ring on me?” Sam asks, and somehow manages to sound incredulous even as an angel is riding him within an inch of his life.

“Grace is a nifty little thing. Comes in very handy,” Gabriel grins and Sam is worried about how hot it is that his orgasm is being stemmed off by angel mojo.

“Oh jesus—“ he grinds out and suddenly his arms are free from the headboard but are instead locked in the same handcuffs behind his back. “What—“ Gabriel reaches down and pulls Sam up into a sitting position effortlessly.

“Changing the angle, Sammy. Don’t worry you pretty little head,” the angel says, gripping Sam’s shoulders and using them for leverage to slam himself back down on the hunter’s cock. The human whines and slides his feet up to bend his knees and give himself more balance as he tries to hang on the best he can.

His dick is so hard it hurts, the friction of sliding in and out of Gabriel is too much and he wants to come so badly. But the Grace is doing its job and there’s nothing he can do about it. He buries his head in Gabriel’s neck as the angel bounces and rolls his hips and generally tortures him.

“Fuck—please—Gabriel—“ his voice breaks and he’s trying to blink sweat from his eyes—or are they tears? He’s got no idea, the only thing he can think of right now is coming and filling the angel with everything he’s got.

“What, Sam? Tell me,” Gabriel growls.

“Fuck—I need to come—“

The angel tangles a hand in the human’s hair and yanks his head back. Sam’s sure he looks like the filthiest fucking thing because his face is sticky with sweat and his cheeks are streaked from what actually were tears. Gabriel licks one of the tracks, and murmurs “Fucking beg me for it, Sam,” against his skin.

“Fuck please, please let me come. God, I want to come in you and fucking feel it dripping from you. Let me come, Gabriel. Please, let me,” Sam pleads, all dignity gone.

Gabriel’s grip tightens in his hair when his dick brushes the planes of Sam’s stomach and the angel shudders, clenching tight around the hunter. Sam cries out and his eyes roll back even as he feels Gabriel’s come hot against his skin. The hold around his dick is released at the same time his hands are and Sam’s entire body tightens, arches and his fingers scrabble for purchase on Gabriel’s flesh, digging into the angel’s hips hard enough to bruise a human, but they won’t leave a mark on Gabriel’s soft skin.

Sam finds himself regretting that even as he blacks the fuck out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I have a ridiculous build up of Sabriel on my harddrive from before I had AO3 so I'm thinking about posting two a week for a while? Any thoughts on this?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr. My url is the same as it is here.


End file.
